


ART for The Sleep Training of Sherlock Holmes

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Johnlock, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one make Sherlock Holmes sleep peacefully? </p><p>Spoilers for the fic! (Go read it, it's brilliant!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Redbeard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sleep Training of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550421) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both chapter 1 and 2 [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/114667543583/art-for-the-sleep-training-of-sherlock-holmes)
> 
> [and all the things on LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/47726.html)

"It didn't matter that he was only eleven months old and had not yet begun walking. Walking was not a prerequisite for adventure. The only problem, as far as Sherlock was concerned, was that he could not get back into his cot when he was done making things happen, and so each and every morning his family would find him asleep in some strange place."

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/118162/118162_original.jpg)


	2. NoNo

"Once again he was rocked, sung to, and put to bed with the lavender bear, and the next morning Mummy found him still asleep in the cot, lying on top of the stuffed bear. His flushed cheeks and slightly damp curls indicated a long, restful sleep, and it appeared that Sherlock's nocturnal wanderings were over."

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/118370/118370_original.jpg)


	3. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [chapter 3 on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/114888629468/more-art-for-the-sleep-training-of-sherlock)

"He rested his head in the hollow of John's hip and nuzzled into the soft cotton under his nose, where John smelled like sweat and musk and that very best thing of all, John."

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/118529/118529_original.jpg)


End file.
